


How did we get Here?

by British_Heroine



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us OCs - Freeform, Being a accomplice to Murder, Death of Crewmates, Gen, He's dumb but good hearted, Just working out Lore for my Boy mostly, Mostly flashbacks of Tangy's (Orange's) life, Nothing too much since it's just a quick thing, Or Is he?, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Heroine/pseuds/British_Heroine
Summary: Just a drabble over some Lore i was considering for my Boy. Just simply written because I wanted to get it down before I forgot hdjfhdjOcs are mostly mine apart from Epsilon who belongs to a friend.May tag more if I work stuff out, but as it's mostly exploring Tangy, then we'll see.
Kudos: 3





	How did we get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you enjoy the Lore of Lewis 'Tangy' Juniper and the situation he finds himself in.  
> Mostly from Tangy's Pov.  
> Quickly Beta'd by my friend whose OC takes part.

Lewis stares towards the console in front of him  
He typed into Navigational grid, removing a chip from his helmet as he slotted it into the desk, the lights flashing brightly. The AI from within sprung to life. Purple lights grace the room as Obi 1, Lewis' robotic companion shuffled into position also, sending a distress beacon before rolling back to sleep mode.  
Lewis leans back on the chair and stares out into space.

“How long do you think…?” Lewis looks over, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, I detect our distress beacon should be heard due to the broadcast and frequency, so time predicted is; 6 hours.” The AI responds. “Do you want visuals on Epsilon?”

“...Nah… He’ll be fine… He’s munching and eating.” Lewis smiles warmly as he rests his feet on the control panel.  
“I’m going to nap. Wilfre, please allow 5 hours rest before notification… or if Epsilon finishes eating before then.” 

The purple framed AI peers over from the console, Lewis' vitals shift rapidly; his nerves likely getting the better of him.  
“If that is what you wish, though you have not had the suitable amount of sleep, neither your companion. I would clearly suggest-”

“Wilfre… Please set your body on standby and I’ll deal with it later.” Lewis frowns as the AI sighs before they nod, Wilfre wishes they weren't the medic of the team at times. Mostly due to lack of care for their wellbeings, but they couldn't blame Tangy or Epsilon.  
“Of course Lewis…” And with that the AI vanished from sight. Lewis rubs his face again before he leans back, staring back into the abyss of space. He didn’t realise he would be doing this… or even how he got here… but It was something. He yawns before he leans his head back and sighs softly.

His eyes close and for once, he dreams.

Lewis wakes up excited as he scrambles from bed, getting dressed and moving from his cabin room.  
He was finishing or near completing his apprenticeship in Mechanics and Electricals. And they were soon launching a shuttle to a group of folks in need! Even if… the guy had pushed him around… got top marks… He decided not to think negatively on this; he looks to his smaller companion, Obi 1 as the small robot exits from sleep mode, beeping up at his master as he moves along.  
“Come on, Obi! Maybe we’ll get a good view if we do well enough today!” He smiles.

He joins his fellow mechanics in the mess hall as many folks seem to be congratulating… HIM… He sinks a little when he turns to spy over at the smaller of the two; Lewis shovelling food into his mouth as he keeps his head down, Obi 1 whistling sadly.

The day passed fast, he worked hard on the electricals, making sure he didn’t act up on his clumsiness or even just falter and blank out. Lewis would prove he was good enough to be on the team and not to fail anyone with not doing his best.  
He could also go to Space one day!  
Only to discover his workload would prevent him from seeing the launch itself. That and he didn’t have enough sleep at times. Thankfully, his faithful companion buzzed at him, giving him a quick spark of static to wake him up.  
But he was working on something that would impress the boss! (He hoped) And then maybe he’d get considered to be one of the next team of Astronauts! Even if it was a work in progress.

Later that day, Lewis found himself alone in the warehouse section; looking over for parts he needed for the command centre. There wouldn’t be a launch without it due to it missing vital pieces… so maybe he could help fix that if he got the parts ready. Even if others were put up to the job. Then again, work had been pushing him and his eyes drooped a bit as he muttered about taking a 5 second snooze as he makes his way to where the cameras couldn't catch him. His robot beeped a few times, as if to keep him awake; though paused when he realised the state Lewis was worked up in. It was only logical that he overworked himself, 5 seconds wouldn't hurt.  
Obi 1 watched as Lewis finally curled up on a few wooden palettes, catching a quick power nap as the robot beeps quietly. He moved along the warehouse; eyes wandering and a little hand shooting out to grab at a mainframe section Lewis would need for repairs… when it wouldn’t move. Obi 1 huffed angrily before his wheels screeched against the floor tiles, startling Lewis who peeked over to see what had the little guy worked up.

“Oh! Obi! Let me help with that…” Lewis stumbles slightly up as he moves to help the robot tug and tug before the mainframe section shoots out. Lewis falls back on his feet before catching himself before he hits the floor.  
Before he realised it, the forklift he had been resting by, springs to life. Keys left in the ignition before screeching as it rushes past him and crashes into the tall shelves. When it rocks a little from the impact before stopping for a moment, he sighs thanking his stars before his luck worsens.  
The top shelf tips, objects and heavy metal fall from the shelving unit and crashes into the next. That force now greater than what the forklift had created, soon started a domino effect as it chased down the wave created from the force.

Lewis and Obi look to one another before they scramble from the site, they hear the crash and clutter of months of work laid to rest. Lewis hides in his room the rest of the shift, but becomes curious when no one turns up.

The news hits everyone hard.  
Their prized Astronaut was killed from a falling shelving unit, body crushed among the rubble and metal.  
Lewis doesn’t eat that night as he distracts his trembling hands. He instead works on his project as his mind twists with night terrors from guilt, Obi 1 stays up with him. He hopes this wouldn't destroy Lewis' dreams of moving among the stars.

Until Lewis is startled away from his desk, having fallen asleep as a high ranking office collects him from his room. He asks him to pack his things and belongings.  
He has blood taken from him before it is sent off elsewhere.  
Later he finds that he’s been selected to replace the Astronaut. And he’s going right now.  
Lewis is escorted fast through the walkway before being seated with a few others who welcome him, despite the confusion and delay.  
All friendly faces it seems… maybe he can do better… learn not to be clumsy or chaotic for once in his life.

Along the journey to the ship, he introduces them to Wilfre; his latest project.  
An AI who learns as they go, becoming more adaptable to situations. The Captain of the mission; Nickel was impressed, he thinks as he’s congratulated.  
Wilfre is given his own suit after downloading themself to a chip which is slotting it and Lewis’ own suit is given its own slot in case the body needed repairs and so Wilfre would continue their own mission, learning of the stars and their secrets.  
They’re named Wilfre McCoy, allowing them to feel more human.

Lewis makes a friend.  
An astronaut known as Oscar Raposo, or affectionately known as Epsilon, who seems hungry all the time, to the point Lewis hands over some of his food to ease his friend’s burden. He earns the name, Tangy, from the other team members due to him smelling of most citrus fruits during his time.  
He enjoys the name as he goes along, maybe he could make a new name for himself.

Until he witnesses the death of the first crew mate.  
He could tell his best friend’s suit from the others; Poor Nickel. He stares in horror as the body is devoured in moments before the Alien… Imposter? Turns sharply at him, fangs clashing and tongue dripping from the distorted body.

He holds his hands up in fright, covering his face before;

“Hey Tangy… are you alright?” Epsilon walks over, offering a hand. Tangy shakily takes it as he stands up staring in disbelief.  
Maybe… he was just seeing things.  
“Boy… that was a strange dream! I saw you and Nickel! Only he vanished and you stayed!” Epsilon rambles as Tangy moves along, he wonders if Epsilon knew or he’s blind.

Days pass, and Epsilon continues to devour the crew, unaware of the problem lying in himself, Tangy turns a blind eye to the cries of help as Wilfre grows concerned. Tangy doesn’t know how to tell them, though he does save Wilfre from being lunch one day, snapping Epsilon to attention as the AI’s body is crushed to oblivion. He reclaims the AI’s chip, moving it into his own suit.  
He could never forget the screams as Epsilon ran from him. Wilfre stares in horror as Tangy pleads for them not to mention anything. Obi 1 beeps sadly as Tangy soothes a frightened Epsilon, having found him curled up in Medbay.  
They’ll find something to help out… someone may know something.

They sent a distress beacon out; and the same routine follows as they’re picked up.  
Tangy allows Epsilon to hunt their fellow crewmates as Wilfre looks obviously to their crimes, eventually Tangy ends up murdering a teammate when they discover his friend’s secret. Sometimes Tangy gets killed by accident, caught by teeth and fangs, sometimes a crew member discovers this and ends up ending him.  
He seems to come back, not remembering anything or Wilfre says and relearns the cycle again and again, pulling leaves and vines from his suit and body.  
It’s been a record of a year so far since his last recorded death, Wilfre mentions as they celebrate a birth year.

They move forward using the new ship, Wilfre collecting data as he goes, locating passing data over Imposters and news stories. Sometimes its days, sometimes its months, Tangy can’t really tell the difference anymore as he settles to his new life.  
Tangy continues to play innocent when introducing themselves. He’s upset at times, but decides his friend’s needs are more important than anything else.  
He hopes there’s… something out there.  
He’s tired of this, but puts on a brave face for Wilfre and Epsilon, who can’t remember his old name anymore.

He shoots awake as he looks to the commlink, noting a incoming transmission; Wilfre looks over now in their suit. Tangy ignores the scans.  
“Epsilon is ready to feast again… Though I think he’s eaten the whole vending machine now.” The AI states from their body as they look over to the approaching ship, lights bright. They still hail the hovering spacecraft.

“We’re soon to board a new ship.” Wilfre mutters. “Are you happy with continuing this path?”

“...Epsilon is the only one whose treated me right after all these years, Wil… I can’t leave him to die or suffer.” Tangy looks over as he taps at the screen, answering the call and soon begins his chatter of how long they've been stuck, how much help is needed and thanks the new crew for assistance, shutting off the commlink afterwards and moves to stand up, Epsilon lurking in the doorway.  
Epsilon growls as his tongue flicks out, licking Tangy's helmet who pats his friend on the back as he passes.  
“Don’t worry… We’ll find someone.” He hopes so. He may be the only one who can now. 

Wilfre moves to join Tangy at the door as the other ship moves into position. The Purple suited AI adjusts his goggles as Epsilon shifts back, concealing his form. Epsilon waits a moment before patting his suit and looks up, wide eyed to Lewis Juniper, also known as his Partner in Crime, Tangy.  
“Again?”

“...Again”


End file.
